Tenma in wonderland
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de tenma y haruna decide leerles su libro favorito,pero tras comenzar a leer el chico se queda dormido y al despertar vivirá un sueño demasiado real y extraño...pasen y lean.
1. cap : Prologo

**Saludos les traigo este onet-shot ya lo he publicado antes,pero ahora lo publico aqui yo espero sea del agrado de todos...**

**por ahora les dejo el prologo y despues los demás capítulos...**

* * *

**ALICIA **  
_**Prologo**_

Era un día brillante, todos estaban reunidos en el club para celebrar el cumpleaños de tenma, todos estaban en el club comiendo pastel, y riendo, menos tenma, que estaba sentado junto con fey.

-que te sucede tenma, acaso no estás feliz -viendo a su amigo que jugaba solo con una fresa-  
-lo estoy, pero por alguna razón me siento extraño, no sé por qué.-  
-tranquilo tenma, ben bajamos junto a los demás- poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de tenma-  
-si, fey vamos –se ponen de pie para ir con los demás chicos-

Tenma platicaba con fey y sus amigos del primer año, cuando en ese momento entro haruna, para mostrarle un libro a tenma.

-que es esto, Otonashi sensei- observando curioso el libro-  
-es mi libro favorito, cuando era pequeña mi hermano siempre me lo leía, así que creí seria una linda experiencia contárselos, que les parece- sonriendo-  
-sí, claro, me gustaría escuchar la historia por favor- mostrando emoción-

A todos les llamo la curiosidad el libro, eso y endou les sugería a todos sería bueno escuchar una historia, así que todos estaban en la sala donde se reunían para hacer sus juntas. Y haruna empezó a leer el libro. Pero al apenas empezar a leer tenma se quedo dormido, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió cansado y se rindió cansado, solo recordó como ponía la cara contra sus brazos cruzados en la mesa y se rendía ante el sueño.

* * *

**espero fuera del agrado este prologo.**


	2. Cap : Tenma in wonderlan

**les dejo este capitulo espero les guste mucho...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

\- Alicia "tenma" in wonderland -

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

Tenma despertó, sus parpados los habría pesadamente, pero recordó la historia de haruna así, que se puso de pie de golpe y pidió disculpas, pero al ver bien a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, creyó se habían ido sin el así que salió de la sala en busca de sus compañeros.

Al abrir la puerta vio a los lejos a fey que salía del club y rápido tenma se dirigió a salir a buscarlo. Una vez a fuera no vio a fey y lo busco rápido con la vista viendo como se había alegado bastante de él, lo más extraño para tenma fue que justo cuando fey salía del club vio como le aparecía unas orejas y un pequeño rabito de conejo.

-que, fue eso, debo seguir dormido –tallando sus ojos- eso, fey no es un conejo, pero…-le causo curiosidad y salió en busca de fey-

al abrir la puerta que daba hacia el patio de la escuela, se extraño, ya que estaba en la escuela y solo vio un pasillo extenso por donde iba fey, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empezó a seguir por el enorme pasillo, que daba a una puerta donde había entrado el pequeño conejo, perdón fey.

Tenma se preguntaba como no podía alcanzar a fey empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, llego a la puerta y la abrió de golpe y entro, pero al cruzar la puerta tenma cayó por un enorme agujero, solo cerró los ojos, mientras caía, solo sentía el viento, al abrir los ojos estaba es la isla edén, y la reconoció bien, ya que vio el sitio donde endou los había escondido cuando estaban en esa isla. Se puso de pie y de pronto aparecieron miles de puertas, y escucho la voz de fey, se sorprendió cuando vio a un pequeño fey correr por debajo de el hasta una pequeña puerta.

-donde estoy, no entiendo nada, sin duda he de estar dormido aun –caminado hacia la pequeña puerta donde había entrado fey-  
-pareces confundido y perdido, pobre "Alicia" no sabe cómo salir-

* * *

**espero les gustase.**


	3. Cap : Alicia, el mar y la tortuga

_**les traigo este capitulo,espero le guste mucho...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

-donde estoy, no entiendo nada, sin duda he de estar dormido aun –caminado hacia la pequeña puerta donde había entrado fey-  
-pareces confundido y perdido, pobre "_Alicia_" no sabe cómo salir-  
-he –voltea hacia quien le hablaba y ve sobre un árbol a hikaru- … hikaru, me da gusto verte–corre hacia donde está el pequeño -  
-hee…creo que _Alicia_ está muy confundida –habar hikaru que estaba con un traje de ratoncito- pobre ella  
-he, ¿_Alicia_?, hikaru soy yo tenma, matsukaze tenma tu amigo, que no te acurdas de mi-  
-no, tu eres _Alicia_, valla que malo es no recordar tu propio nombre, y yo soy el príncipe ratón –sonríe-  
-he príncipe, -tenma ve atentamente a hikaru quien tenía unas orejas de ratón y una colita, sin duda alguna parecía un rato- me puedes decir donde esta fey-  
-¿fey? Quien es fey, no lo conozco –dice mientras baja, para ir junto a tenma-  
-hee, bueno... Busco a un conejo, lo has visto –tenma pensó seguir el juego-  
-si, lo vi, entro por esa puerta –señala la puerta detrás de tenma-  
-y sabes, como entrar-  
-sí, lose, ten come –le muestra una bandeja con dos pasteles-  
\- estos pasteles se ven extraños –toma uno de color azul-  
-come –hikaru toma el pastel morado y se lo come- veras no pasa nada-  
-está bien –tenma come el pastel y de pronto se hace pequeño- que me paso, hikaru, ….he, hikaru donde estas- buco en todas partes, pero solo vio una llave- me pregunto que habrá pasado, bueno iré por fey-

Toma la llave y abre la puerta, pasó ya que era pequeño, cuando llego al otro lado, solo vio agua, estaba en una pequeña isla, no estaba en la isla edén sino, en una isla desierta, pero no muy lejos había un barco, y al llegar vio a hamano, Ichino, taiyon y kurama.

-Capitán, busquemos a un dragón, para Alicia-  
-no, mejor una sirena-  
-mejor hay que quedarnos aquí a descansar el mar es muy peligroso-  
-dejen de hablar, el capitán soy yo, no ustedes-  
-esto... Yo, hola chicos como están- tenma llego al barco y vio la discusión de sus amigos- disculpen puedo ir con ustedes-  
-que trapo estas usando, en mi barco no suben polizontes, y menos así vestidos –hablaba el capitán del barco-  
-kurama sempai, esto no es un trapo, es el uniforme de la escuela-ofendido-  
-como esta "_chica_" sabe su nombre capitán –decía taiyon que estaba vestido de rana-  
-chica, yo no soy una chica, soy un chico además me conocen soy tenma-  
-esa chica es muy insolente, no cree capitán –decía Ichino que estaba vestido de flamenco-  
-te conozco eres Alicia, verdad –hablo hamano que estaba vestido de puerco-espín-  
-tu eres Alicia, lo hubieras dicho antes, además, no deberías estar usando un vestido-  
-es cierto, Alicia si quieres subir a mi barco debes vestir apropiadamente-  
-miren quien habla de vestir apropiadamente –susurra tenma al ver los trajes de sus amigos- Además de donde sacare un vestido.  
-ten usa estés te quedara bien –Ichino le entrega un vestido color azul-  
-como es que tenían un vestido a la mano-  
-vamos, sino quiere, no lo uses, nos vamos-  
-está bien lo usare, pero donde me cambiare-  
-sube, y cámbiate en la cabina –decía taiyon-

Tenma abordo el barco y se cambio donde le habían indicado, la verdad le avergonzaba un poco, pero según su suerte esa persona no lo estaba viendo, sino se burlaría, cuando tenma salió de la cabina vio que estaba sobre una pequeña barca y sobre un estanque.

-que, como es posible, si estábamos en el mar-  
-creo que Alicia se volvió loca- susurro hamano-  
-creo se llevaría muy bien con el sombrerero-susurro taiyon-  
-bajare de este lugar, además deseo encontrar a fey, lo han visto-  
-quien es fey-se preguntaron los cuatro-  
-entiendo, busco a un conejo colita esponjada y unas largas orejas, de color blanco y verde-  
-a ese conejo, de seguro estará con la Reina-  
-la Reina, quien es esa persona-  
-es quien gobierna el país, y la persona más malvada del mundo-  
-y como llego a la Reina-  
-bueno, nosotros no sabemos, tal vez la tortuga, te pueda ayudar-  
-tortuga –a tenma no le extraño, de seguro seria otro de sus amigos- y donde la encuentro-  
-bueno, cuando bajes del barco dirígete a esa isla –señala kurama- y no la busques ella te encontrara a ti-  
-está bien gracias-

Tenma bajo del barco y se adentro a la isla en busca de la tortuga…

-donde estará. Siento que he caminado horas y no aparece, ya me canse, será mejor que descanse –mientras se sienta sobre una enorme roca-  
-tu eres Alicia cierto….

* * *

**espero les gustase mucho el capitulo.**


	4. Cap : la tortuga y el bosque de tè

**espero les guste este capitulo..**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_*º*º*º*º*º_

-donde estará, Siento que he caminado horas y no aparece, ya me canse, será mejor que descanse –mientras se sienta sobre una enorme roca-

-¿tú eres Alicia, cierto?-

-¿quien es muéstrate? –asustado-

-lo haría pero, no puedo-

-por qué no, cazo eres invisible-

-no, pero…. estas sentado sobre mí, párate de una vez –

-lo siento mucho -se pone de pie rápidamente-

-no es tu culpa es mía –se para y se sacude- además dormía un poco-

-espera tu eres hayami, pero por que tu –lo mira ya que estaba disfrazado de una tortuga-

-te conozco acaso, tú quien eres –mientras acomodaba sus lenes- … acaso eres un enano-

-no soy un enano –molesto- soy Alicia, quise decir tenma soy tenma tu amigo, pero creo que tu tampoco me conoces haaa- suspira sabiendo seria en vano la explicación-

-eres _Alicia_ increíble, como llegaste a este lugar solo alguien muy enano podría llegar aquí-

-no soy un enano-molesto-

-entonces, por que tienes esa altura, la altura de un ratón –

-de que hablas -tenma mira alrededor y todo era gigantesco- pero por que estoy de esta altura-

Tenma se pone a recordar que se había hecho pequeño, para cruzar la puerta para seguir a fey conejo, ahora entendía por qué hayami tortuga le decía enano.

-tal vez mis amigos, nos ayuden a que seas mas grande, ven sígueme -

-está bien muchas gracias-

Tenma siguió a hayami hasta un enorme estanque de agua donde estaban amagi, akane, hikaru y shinsuke, pero igual que todos estaban con trajes.

-hayami, apúrate o nos terminaremos la comida –gritaba amagi con traje de tortuga-

-espérenme, no se la terminen- corre con los demás-

-está muy rica la comida es normal que nos la terminemos –decía shinsuke ratón mientras comía-

-he…. Alicia hola –saludaba hikaru ratón- otra vez nos vemos, vez con nosotros o sino el gato de Cheshire te devorara-

-que un gato, pero por qué, y quien es -

-porque, eres del tamaño de un lindo ratón _Alicia_ –hablaba akane dodo-

-no le hagas caso Alicia, el dodo solo habla en sueños, no tengas miedo, ese gato mientras este con la duquesa no te hará nada -

-si gracias –tenma se acerco hasta sus amigos y les pregunto cómo podría ser más grande-

-creí querías ser pequeño-hablo hikaru-

-si, al principio, pero quiero estar de mi tamaño, para encontrar a fey conejo-

-después de que estés de tu tamaño que harás -decía amagi-

-que haré, buscare a fey conejo, claro-

-y después de encontrar al conejo que harás -decía shinsuke-

-como que haré, no entiendo-

-este no es tu mundo Alicia, o me equivoco –hablaba shinsuke-

-es verdad debo, encontrar la salida de este sitio-

-tal vez el sombrerero, te pueda ayudar –

-el sombrerero, y donde lo encuentro-

-no sabemos jamás lo hemos visto-

-bueno yo lo buscare, pero podrían ayudarme a ser más grande, por favor-

-está bien, ten come –le estiran un plato lleno de dulces, hikaru - come uno –

-pero cual me ayudara a ser de mi tamaño-

-no sé, la verdad lo desconozco, siempre comemos estos dulces y seguimos pequeños-

-que, entonces ninguno me ayudara-

-quien sabe, el mundo es extraño-sonríe hikaru-

-está bien, me arriesgare –ve todos los dulces y toma uno de envoltura rosa entre varios azules- espero me ayude.

Tenma lleva el dulce a su boca y lo come, de pronto el estomago le duele, y siente un dolor y como si todo dirá vueltas, al abrir los ojos frente a él o más bien a sus pies estaba unos pequeños animalitos.

-parece que te sirvió el dulce Alicia- hablo hayami-

-si muchas gracias, cierto soy tenma no _Alicia_-

-bueno _Alicia_ no tenma, solo tienes que buscar a él sombrerero en el bosque del te suerte-

-en el bosque del té, y donde esta-

-no sabemos-

Tenma miro alrededor y frente al había un letrero "_bosque del te del sombrerero_", solo suspiro hondo.

-Alicia puedo ir contigo, por favor-

-que, claro hikaru, no hay problema-

Tenma y hikaru ratoncito, se despidieron y siguieron un largo camino por donde estaban los letrero y flechas, pero después de un largo camino tenma vio un pequeño edificio, pero no cualquier edificio, era el viejo club de futbol, así que _Alicia_ (_tenma Alicia_) corrió y abrió la puerta y al entrar….

* * *

espero les gustara mucho.


	5. Cap : la duquesa y Cheshire

**espero les guste mucho este capitulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

*º*º**º*º*º

Tenma y hikaru ratoncito, se despidieron y siguieron un largo camino por donde estaban los letrero y flechas, pero después de un largo camino tenma vio un pequeño edificio, pero no cualquier edificio, era el viejo club de futbol, así que Alicia (t_enma Alicia_) corrió y abrió la puerta y al entrar …. Había un hermoso interior como un palacio

-hola, pequeña saluda correctamente cuando estés ante la duquesa –hablaba una voz femenina-

-tenma se giro y vio a midori- tu eres la duquesa

-no ella es mi sirvienta, yo soy la duquesa –hablaba una peli azul- dime Alicia que te trae a mi palacio-

-aoi eres tú, tú eres la duquesa –sorprendido a ver a su amiga con un traje de princesa y a midori con uno de sirvienta-

-pareces confundida, y hambrienta deja que mis cocineros te preparen algo- aplaude dos veces- cocineros preparen un banquete para la pequeña Alicia-

-si lady –aparecían dos chicos con trajes de chef – díganos Alicia que le gustaría probar-

-que nishiki y aoyama sempai, bueno creo que aquí todos son normales, -suspira al no ver trajes de animales-

-yo quiero un ratón –hablaba una voz tras tenma-

-hee… quien dijo eso-se da vuelta y ve a un gato, o más bien alguien con disfraz de gato- masa…masa…kariya eres tú-

-hee quien eres tú, acaso te conozco hee….-mira curioso a tenma -

-parece le has simpatizado a mi pequeño gato mascota -habla aoi-

-su mascota-confundido-

-sí, es mi gato de Cheshire, una especie de gato sonriente único en este lugar-

-me darás lo que ocultas en tu vestido-

-lo que oculto en mi vestido, que cosa-

-ese pequeño ratón, juro no lo necesitaras dámelo –estira su gatuna mano-

-no, es mío jamás te lo daré –al ver a hikaru en una de las bolsas de su vestido-

-sígueme querida Alicia –se acerca aoi- eres mi invitada al te asi, que ven a comer un aperitivo –lo toma del brazo-

-no, espere, necesito encontrar al sombrerero-

-claro, te diré donde esta, ven solo un momento a tomar el té con mis invitados- entrando a un salón-

-invitados –

Al entrar a la sala ve varias sillas, pero estas están vacías y solas con algunos números en desorden, haciendo un total de 16 sillas con esos extraños números, tenma se sentó en otra silla junto a la duquesa

-disculpe, por que hay tantas sillas vacías, no dijo tenia invitados-

-sí, así es, ellos no han de tardar esos sitios libre les pertenecen, por eso tienen un numero, espero lleguen pronto –sonríe dulcemente aoi-

-espero sus invitados lleguen –mirando todas las sillas-

-lady aoi, duquesa y Alicia los bocadillos están listos –mientras aparecían los cocineros y la sirvienta con varios aperitivos-

-todo se ve muy bien, por favor Alicia sírvete, come- dejando eligiese algún platillo-

-no sé, la verdad cuando pruebo algo, me hace pequeño o gigante –

-tranquila, nada de esto te hará gigante o pequeño, lo prometo, come después de que termines te diré donde encontrar al sombrerero-

-está bien, comeré –toma un pequeño pan y lo come- esto está muy rico –

-verdad que si, mis cocineros son los mejores – tomando algo de te-

-duquesa, le ha llegado una carta para una audiencia con su alteza- llega la sirvienta con la carta-

-parece, que tendré que irme –se pone de pie para caminar hacia la puerta- nos veremos Alicia –

-no espere, prometió me diría donde encontrar al sombrerero –

Pero fue tarde la duquesa y sus sirvientes se habían marchado

-si quieres, yo te puedo llevar, además no creo ella regrese –hablo un pequeño gato-

-he… masaki, enserio muchas gracias-

-no soy masaki, soy Cheshire, no se te olvide, en este lugar quien olvida algo es castigado –

-enserio, como es castigado, acaso lo encierran-

-no, la Reina enviaría a sus guardias por ti junto a su lobo, después haría una audiencia y te cortaría la cabeza-sonríe-

-como es que sonríes, eso es malo, me alegra no estar olvidando nada –suspira-

-estás segura Alicia –mientras empieza a desaparecer-

-he… si estoy seguro, espera adónde vas-

Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y cuando tenma se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo en la isla edén y junto a él Cheshire (masaki) y pudo ver un enorme castillo de color gris con negro.

-que es ese sitio, es aterrador-

-tengo miedo, Alicia será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí –hablaba hikaru ratón, que estaba pequeñito en el hombro de tenma- no sé por qué, pero no me agrada este lugar-

-tranquilo, prometo protegerte-

-protegerlo, si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo-

-he... Quien hablo, masaki eres tu –confundido-

-hola soy la oruga…

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

**hasta qui les dejo espero les gustase mucho...**


	6. cap : La oruga y los recuerdos felices

**les traigo un capitulo mas, espero les guste mucho...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

-hola, perdona si te he asustado-hablaba una pequeña oruga sobre un hongo-

-heee… shuu, eres tu nunca creí verte aquí –se acercas a la pequeña oruga-

-no soy shuu, soy una oruga sabia, se todo lo que tu desconoces-

-sabes todo, bueno sabes, donde puedo encontrar al sombrerero, se supone estaba en el bosque del té, pero creo no estoy ni cercas-

-es verdad, no estás cercas de ese sitio, pero dime para que buscas al sombrerero, si me dices, tal vez te ayude-

-bueno, lo busco, para que me diga como encontrar a fey y la salida de este mundo de maravillas-

-lamento decirte que esa, persona solo podrá responder a una de tus dudas, pero hay alguien más, que tal vez, pueda ayudarte en todas tus dudas-

-enserio, y quien es, esa persona-

-la Reyna, pero es difícil encontrarla antes, de que tu la busques ella, ya te ha de ver encontrado y tal vez enjuiciado, por estar en su país si su consentimiento-

-qué, pero no sé ni cómo llegue aquí, no puede acusarme de algo, por la cual no tengo culpa-

-la Reina, no es tan mala, además siempre y cuando no le mientas ella te ayudara-

-yo no soy un mentiroso, bueno me dirás donde puedo encontrar al sombrerero –

-si claro, sigue el camino que está enfrente y encontraras al sombrerero-

-tenma se da vuelta para ver el camino- espera eso son dos direcciones como se por donde ir-

-Alicia recuerda que todos los caminos te llevan a casa-

-dime como eso, me ayuda, no entiendo lo que dices-

-entre mas frustración mas confusiones mejor aclarar la mente-

-estoy tranquilo –suspira profundamente- bueno y que camino me conduce al sombrerero-

-el camino izquierdo te lleva al sombrerero, el camino derecho te lleva a lo que has perdido-

-que, como que a lo que he perdido –mira en dirección al camino derecho-

-todos los que pisan este mundo han perdido algo, así que por temor no entrar a ese camino para no saber que es, pero si vas, por el otro camino, la Reina sabrá que estas aquí –

-me gustaría encontrar un solo camino, que tan difícil seria eso –

En ese momento los dos caminos se hicieron uno, dejando ver al final una mansión de rosas rojas.

-que es lo que paso-sorprendido-

-parece que has encontrado tu camino, tal vez al final del camino encuentres lo que realmente buscas-

-gracias shuu-voltea a ver a la oruga- heee…shuu donde estas-

-buen viaje Alicia- escucho su voz en el viento-

-eso fue sorprendente-

-y bien Alicia andarás en ese camino –hablo Cheshire- yo que tu, mejor me ahorraba tiempo y no entraba-

-por que lo dices, acaso es peligroso-

-tu, lo escuchaste los peligros que existían, no crees que después de unirse ambos caminos el riesgo sea doble, y no solo encentres lo que perdiste sino ,que la Reina sepa de ti y mande a su caballero junto a sus guardias y no se diga ese perro-

-es verdad, no lo había pensado, pero realmente quiero encontrar a fey y la salida de este sitio, además como dijo shuu, ella aun así me encontrara y tarde que temprano estaré ante ella, así que no la buscare –empezando a caminar dirección a único camino frente a él-

-Alicia, no creo debas entrar, mejor vamos a casa con mis amigos-decía hikaru ratón sobre su hombro-

-es lo que busco ir a casa, pero este camino lo debo tomar yo solo-dejando al pequeño ratón en el césped-

-pero recuerda ese camino te hará ver tu suerte, tal vez, no te guste lo que encuentres, esos recuerdos que deseaste olvidar estar en ese camino- hablo Cheshire-

-acaso ustedes dos han perdido algo importante, para que no quieran que entre significa, que ya entraron verdad-viendo a hikaru y masaki-

-sí, ya entramos- contestaron ambos-

-y que fue lo que perdieron, me dirían, es tan malo-

-bueno yo perdí, a mi querido tío, quien era mi familia-

-yo perdí a mis padres, quienes eran mi única familia cuando me salvaron-

-así, que han perdido a su familia –viendo a sus amigos gato y ratón –creo que será mejor no entrar –retrocediendo del camino-

-que dices, pero debes entrar para ver a él sombrerero, no es verdad, además ese sujeto y la liebre son un par de engreídos-dice burlón Cheshire masaki-

-no digas eso, son personas agradables, y sin importar que sea el consejero de la Reina, siempre nos ayuda a todos-hablo hikaru ratón-

-al mal tiempo darle prisa, así que entrare, es mi única salida así, que iré-

-buen viaje entonces –masaki empuja a tenma para que entre –

-no espera, masaki –

Tenma sintió que en vez de entrar caía, como al principio y al abrir sus ojos confirmo su sospecha iba cayendo y vio como varias fotos de sus recuerdos, pero todos eran felices como, cuando conoció al pequeño sasuke (_su mascota_), su amor por el futbol, su cariño a su madre y a kino aki, sus amigos el día que entro al club. Sus recuerdos de los partidos el día que conoció a fey, todos eran muy felices, pero frente a él de la nada apareció una imagen en negro, esta era enorme, pero detrás de la imagen se escuchaban unas lagrimas muy familiares, tenma coloco lentamente la mano en la imagen, pero esta lo jalo hacia adentro de la imagen, cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a una enorme mesa de t'e

-eso dolió –parándose lentamente del piso -

-llegas tarde te estado esperando Alicia-

-tenma dirigió la vista a quien le hablaba-….

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**


	7. Cap : el sombrerero y el caballero

**espero les guste mucho este capitulo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Shindou sempai, usted es el sombrerero –sorprendido al verlo con un traje y un enorme sombre con un moño color morado, el traje era negro y una camisa blanca corbata morada y junto a él una liebre de orejas largas color rosas un traje rosa y una colita esponjada blanca-

-si soy el sombrerero y el es la liebre kirino y el pequeño que duerme es tobu el dinosaurio-

-dinosaurio (pensamiento) está bien que nunca leyera el libro ¿pero nunca había escuchado de un dinosaurio?

-te sucede, algo, o caso nunca has visto a un dinosaurio dormir –habla Shindou tomando algo de te-

-vamos siéntate Alicia –se acerca kirino dándole lugar a tenma-

-por cierto soy, tenma no Alicia-

-ok, Alicia, pero me gusta más ese nombre, me gusta tanto que –se pone de pie y se dirige junto a tenma- deseo bailar contigo –toma la mano de tenma y lo levanta-

-no espere, no quiero bailar, quiero saber si ha visto a fey y como puedo salir de este mundo-

-shiii –pone un dedo en los labios de tenma –todo a su tiempo querida Alicia, por ahora a bailar –

Kirino pone algo de música y Shindou toma de la mano y de la cadera a tenma para comenzar a bailar

-te gusta Alicia,-pregunta Shindou-

-he, que me gusta Alicia, que cosa-

-este lugar, bailar entre hermosas rosas y la más bella tu-sonríe mientras empiezan a bailar más rápido-

-espere sempai, que ha dicho-confundido-

-la única forma que conteste tus preguntas es bailando si, te equivocas, empezaremos de nuevo, hasta que salga bien-

-y cuanto tiempo tengo que bailar con usted sempai-

-hasta que ese pequeño dinosaurio despierte, así que ven Alicia –lo acerca más para bailar más rápido y dar vueltas-

-que, no aguarde-voltea a ver a tobu- hey despierta por favor tobu, despierta –empieza a llamarle-

-poco a poco el pequeño tobu iba despertando por los gritos casi de ayuda de tenma, pero tardo mucho en despertar tenma ya estaba tan mareado que veía conejos bailando, pero después de mucho tobu despertó y Shindou soltó a tenma, para dejar de bailar haciendo que se fuera para atrás y cayera sobre un bullido almohadón

-vamos Alicia, no es hora de descansar, ponte de pie –le dice Shindou-

-qué, pero yo, no… – tenma se calla y se pone de pie- está bien olvídalo

-y bien, para que me buscabas pequeña Alicia –sentado mientras kirino liebre le serbia te –

-bueno yo quería saber antes que nada donde esta fey, y segundo como puedo salir de este mundo-

-te refieres a ese conejo, el estuvo aquí, no hace mucho, pero se fue, se le hacia tarde para llegar a una audiencia-

-que una audiencia-

-lo segundo bueno es más complicado solo la Reina sabe cómo salir de este mundo, y solo ella elige a quien ver-

-que…. Entonces iré al castillo encontrare a fey y si ella, no quiere ayudarme buscare yo la salida-

-buen viaje, Alicia, pero no creo sea necesario –dando un sorbo a su te-

-no será necesario, que cosa, no entiendo-

-ella, ya te encontró –seguía dando sorbos tranquilamente- mira detrás de ti –

Tenma giro lentamente para encontrar aun un lobo (disfraz) y un caballero con armadura sobre un caballo negro (o_k, muy principesco)_ el caballero con armadura bajo del caballo y junto al lobo se acercaron a Alicia, el caballero tomo su mano se arrodillo y beso su mano

-Alicia he venido a buscarla en nombre de mi querida Reina-

-si la Reina nos envió por ti, Alicia te hemos estado buscando –mientras olfateaba algunos dulces de la mesa-

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Cap : la audiencia con la reina

**espero les guste este capitulo así como los anteriores espero les guste mucho...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_*º*º*º*º*º*_

Tenma miro muy bien a los dos frente a el kinako como perro y como el caballero Tsurugi.

-Alicia, te sugiero huir, de este lobo y del caballero negro, por tu bien- hablo la liebre-

-que, por qué, pero si la Reina me busca lo mejor será ir con ella-

-sí, pero antes encuentra a el conejo, síguelo será la forma más segura de llegar a ella-

-y donde lo encuentro, no sé donde esta-

-el estuvo aquí, no hace mucho, cruza el jardín de rosas al final del pasillo lo encontraras a él y dos guardias, apúrate-

Tenma empezó a correr dirección contraria de donde estaban el caballero y el lobo, mientras kirino la liebre y el sombrerero los distraían, para que no lo alcanzaran, tenma corría por el camino de rosas, hasta que tropezó, no muy lejos ya de la salida del jardín y pudo ver a lo lejos a fey pero, escucho un aullido y vio que kinako lobo iba tras de el alcanzándolo.

-Alicia te encontré –grito el lobo –

-no lo toques- se escucho una vos detrás de tenma-

Tenma se fijo era el conejo fey, que iba en su ayuda

-fey, viniste a rescatarme –feliz-

-fey, se supone tu llevarías a Alicia al palacio, pero ahora nosotros lo llevaremos- hablo el lobo kinako-

-lo siento, pero no lo haré. Ven Alicia sígueme, te ayudare a salir de este mundo-

-no lo permitiré, Alicia vendrá con migo y el caballero negro al palacio-

-no, Alicia se irá con migo-

Y así, duraron discutiendo quien se llevaría a Alicia, hasta que tenma salió de su serenidad

-basta los dos, en primera no soy Alicia, soy tenma matsukaze, y segunda solo iré con fey, no con kinako ni Tsurugi, aun que admito se ve bien con armadura, pero ese no es el punto, quiero ver a la Reina en compañía de fey.

Tanto fey conejo como kinako lobo, se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Alicia, pero kinako retrocedió permitiendo que tenma se fuera con fey y dejarlos salir del jardín de rosas rumbo al palacio

-Ayúdale y regresa pronto –dijo el lobo, mientras regresaba junto al caballero-

Fey conejo junto a Alicia se fueron rumbo al palacio de corazones de la Reina, el camino fue largo mientras mas se acercaban al palacio, había, muchos guardias, alrededor del palacio, pero los evadieron todos ,hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio.

-alto ustedes dos, no pueden estar aquí –se acerco uno de los guardias que en su armadura llevaba el numero 1 –

-soy el conejo de la Reina he venido con la prisionera Alicia, me ha solicitado traerla para la audiencia-

-entiendo, pasa por favor-dando el paso y abrir las puertas-

-que prisionero, pero fey, creí me ayudarías-sorprendido-

-lo siento Alicia, solo ayudo a la Reina-

-qué, pero fey –

-sígueme tenma, la Reina quiere verte antes de tu audiencia, además tú quieres verla también no-mirando a tenma-

-si, iré con ella y tu regresaras con migo fey-

-démonos prisa Alicia-

-espera acabas de llamarme por mi nombre… tu…-tenma se sorprendió y siguió a fey-

Llegaron a un hermoso jardín con flores y tenma vio a la Reina con un vestido lujoso con corazones entre colores rojo y blanco una larga capa que sus sirvientes sostenían y un velo y mascara cubrían su rostro.

-nos volvemos a ver Alicia –hablo la Reina observando a tenma-

-lamento la tardanza su majestad –hablo fey arrodillándose ante la Reina-

-levántate fey, me alegra trajeses a Alicia-

* * *

Llegaron a un hermoso jardín con flores y tenma vio a la Reina con un vestido lujoso con corazones entre colores rojo y blanco una larga capa que sus sirvientes sostenían y un velo y mascara cubrían su rostro.

-nos volvemos a ver Alicia –hablo la Reina observando a tenma-

-lamento la tardanza su majestad –hablo fey arrodillándose ante la Reina-

-levántate fey, me alegra trajeses a Alicia- mientras ayudaba a fey con un toque delicado de manos- Alicia, me alegra verte te he estado esperando, me alegra por fin estés ante mi – mientras se acerca a tenma-

-acaso, la conozco –viendo de cercas a la Reina de corazones-

-no, eres capaz de reconocerme, entonces te daré una pista,…. pero antes-

-guardias, atrapen a Alicia –decía fey conejo junto a la Reina-

-que no espera fey –mientras unos guardias llegaban y sostenían a tenma por los hombros- que está pasando-

-Alicia, se te acusa por dudar, uno de los crímenes más terribles en el mundo de maravillas- decía fey con un pergamino en manos-

-que, no es verdad, además nunca he dudado de lo que hago –hablaba tenma si poder zafarse de 2 guardias –

\- también se te acusa de mentir, ante la corte y su majestad la Reina –

-que corte, de que hablas fey solo estas tu, la Reina y yo –

-no es verdad, no estás sola Alicia – mientras se acercaba un caballero –

-Tsurugi, ayúdame, por favor, tú me conoces, no soy un mentiroso-

-lo siento, yo solo estoy para servir a mi Reina –mientras se acercaba a su majestad y besaba su mano gentilmente- es a la única persona a la que le confió me ayudase-

-Tsurugi, mi querido amigo y escudero – decía la reina con una voz dulce-

-guardias, lleven a Alicia a su audiencia, el reinó, no acepta insolencias de esta chica- decía Tsurugi sin soltar la mano de la Reina-

-si, en seguida –esposaban a tenma rápidamente uno de los guardias, cuya armadura tenía el número 10 – rápido niña sígueme-

Tenma de un momento a otro se encontraba en un pódium, pero sus manos estaban libres, y el salón estaba a oscuras, solo había 2 luces una sobre él y otra sobre un trono donde estaba la Reina sentada, mientras junto a ella de pie estaba fey conejo y Tsurugi el caballero negro de la Reina.

-Alicia, confiesa tus crímenes antes, de que se te enjuicie y te corten la cabeza- decía fey conejo-

-que –asustado- yo no he cometido ningún crimen-

-dudar y mentir, son crímenes, me dirás que no los has cometido –se acercaba el caballero negro a tenma-

-el primer testigo aparezca, y nos diga su versión –dictaba fey –

De pronto una luz se prendió en otro podio a un lado de tenma, en el cual estaba Shindou.

-Shindou sempai, que hace aquí –sorprendido al verlo-

-sombrerero dígame, acaso Alicia, no le ha hecho dudar de usted mismo, al grado de traicionar a sus amigos- le preguntaba Tsurugi-

-es verdad, eso fue cuando lo conocí, por primera vez, en nuestro primer juego- mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban en salir- por su culpa traicione a mi equipo como capitán-

-que, Shindou sempai, pero…-

_(Recuerdos Shindou y tenma)_

"_Anime"_

_**-¿has ido muy lejos solo para eso…? –mientras se acerca a tenma que está en el pido después del balonazo de Tsurugi-**_

_**-por favor – mientras se acerca a Shindou que está en el suelo con el – capitán… - mientras lleva su mano lentamente al escudo de Raimon en la camiseta de Shindou- No pierdas las esperanzas en el soccer. **_

_**-matsukaze… –mientras mira la mano de tenma y sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear-**_

_**-capitán, por favor. –Mientras intenta hablar con Shindou- **_

_**Shindou no, lo deja seguir, alega la mano de tenma de su uniforme, mientras su mirada es cubierta con lágrimas, Shindou se alega de tenma y se pone de pie, para comenzar a llorar.**_

_**-Aun yo…-se rompe al llanto- ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? … Ni siquiera puedo proteger a mis compañeros de equipo. –mientras lleva su mano a la insignia de capitán ¿¡que me hace un capitán ¡? … ¡esto no es gusto… ¡mientras su mirada se sumerge en lágrimas y se fija en cólera-**_

_**-capitán – tenma mira sorprendido a Shindou, por no entender lo ocurrido-**_

_**Mientras un gran grito sale de Shindou, cegándolo en coraje y no recordar nada después-**_

-después de ese día, traicione a mis compañeros, los cuales confiaban en mi y todo –señala a tenma – todo culpa de Alicia –

-lo peor, fue cuando Alicia dudo de sí mismo, no es verdad- decía Tsurugi- después de su insistencia de que siguieras adelante-

-el siguiente testigo, pase al estrado –decía fey-

En ese momento otro pódium junto a tenma aparecía, en el cual estaba aoi

-duquesa, cuéntenos como fue ese momento en el que el dudo de si mimo, justo antes de su gran crimen- mientras Tsurugi se acercaba a aoi-

_(Recuerdos aoi y tenma)_

"_Anime"_

_**Tenma estaba apartado del sus amigos, durante su búsqueda de kinako, cuando aoi su amiga y la princesa de ese mundo paralelo se acerco y se sentó junto a él en el césped.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? –Se acerca aoi, llamando la atención de tenma-**_

_**-Aoi… –mira a su amiga –**_

_**-has estado muy pensativo por un tiempo –mientras llega junto a tenma-**_

_**-¿En serio?-**_

_**-fey también está preocupado, dice que no te vez muy bien –menciona aoi preocupada- "¿Debería seguir siendo el capitán?" –Imita aoi mientras se cruza de brazos- ¿Eso es lo que piensa? –Mira a tenma con una sonrisa- **_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Mira confundido tenma a aoi-**_

_**-somos amigos de la infancia, por lo que yo lo sé.-dice aoi muy tranquila y sonriendo-**_

_**-Ya veo…- dice tenma confundido-**_

_**-Tú siempre actúas así…. Y terminas por no entender ni elegir un lado-**_

_**-¿Cómo? –**_

-pero aun así, no le quedo claro y dudo, hasta el punto donde más lo necesitaban sus compañeros- comento Tsurugi -

-es verdad Alicia, dudo de sí mismo, sin importar lo que le decíamos- hablo el sombrerero Shindou-

\- no solo no confiaba en sí, sino dudaba en nosotros de alguna manera-decía aoi la duquesa-

_(Recuerdos Tenma)_

"_Anime"_

_**Sin importar las consecuencias del que pasaría después del partido si perdían y de las advertencias de todos ,tenma seguía dudando de el al grado ,de no seguir siendo el capitán**_

_**-no debemos perder…. –decía tenma llamando la atención de todos- no soy lo suficientemente bueno… ¡Shindou sempai! -**_

_**-¿Qué sucede? –Viendo a tenma preocupado- ¿tenma?**_

_**-Realmente…-después de un silencio tenma por fin se expreso- ¿…está bien que yo sea capitán? –Sus palabras llamaron la atención de los presentes-**_

_**-¡no digas tonterías , -ve a tenma preocupado - ¡tu eres el capitán de Raimon-**_

_**-¡pero Shindou sempai es mucho mejor líder que yo! , cualquiera puede verlo, ¡conmigo como líder, este equipo no será capaz de liberar su verdadera fuerza! ¿No es verdad? – decía muy preocupado al punto de creerlo el mismo-**_

_**-¡tenma! –se preocupo nishiki ante las palabras de su amigo de equipo- ¿Por qué dices eso en un momento como este?**_

_**-¡precisamente lo digo por que estamos en un momento así! **_

_**En ese momento, kurama hablo, haciendo que los demás se alterasen por su cometario y dejando a tenma preocupado más.**_

_**-yo nunca te he visto como mi líder.-**_

_**-kurama sempai…, nunca me ha visto como su líder… -sorprendido-**_

_**-es verdad, Shindou es mucho mejor como líder. –mientras hablaba orgulloso-**_

_**-¡kurama sempai! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso! – Molesto hikaru reclamo-**_

_**-¡escucha, tenma! –Llamando la atención del mencionado – no importa lo que pienses, el capitán de este equipo no soy yo u otro ¡eres tu! , ¡Tenma, tu eres el capitán! **_

_**-¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué soy el capitán? –**_

-Después de ver esos recuerdos seguirás mintiendo, con que no has dudado de ti-preguntaba la Reina-

-bueno, es que yo… en ese momento- no sabía que decir tenma realmente estaba más confundido-

-después de todo traicionaste a la primera persona que confiaba en ti ,no es verdad-

-que traicione a la primera persona que confiaba en mi –en ese momento mira a fey que está parado junto a la Reina- acaso, traicione a fey, por eso, casi pierdo a mi amigo-

-no solo, dudas,… dudas de tus amigos y de las personas que creen en ti, además yo creo en ti tenma-

-que…. Bueno, realmente no recuerdo, por que fui capitán, pero yo no, nunca dudaría de mis amigos ni de nadie –decía muy seguro-

-Alicia, acércate –ordeno la Reina-

En ese momento tenma bajo del estrado y se acerco a la Reina.

-dime, porque dudas –decía la reina frente a tenma- contesta Alicia-

-yo realmente, no lo sé, no sabría, como respondedle su majestad-

-eso es por qué, no confías en ti, además – *de donde ni yo sé, * saca un balón el cual le entrega a tenma sin soltarlo la Reina - las dudas traen consigo miedo, dime le temes a algo-

-bueno, le temo al hecho de defraudar a mis amigos, y que no crean en mí-

-pero ellos, siempre han creído en ti, poco a poco los que dudaban terminan apoyándote, no hay que dudar Alicia, además mira los – mientras señalaba a los demás chicos que aparecían bajo el salón ya con todas las luces brillantes- sus sonrisas, son gracias a ti, gracias a tu fortaleza ellos sonríen y siguen adelante junto a ti-

-¿Qué? –Mira a todos sus amigos-

-además no son solo ellos, no es verdad, no solo tus compañeros y amigos de equipo creen en ti, también ellos-mientras señala a sus guardias-

-quienes son ellos, no entiendo-mirando al grupo de 18 guardias-

-ellos, son las personas, por las cual tu crees en tus amigos y crees en cada partido –

Todos los guarías se quitan sus cascos y tenma los reconoce, provocando una emoción de felicidad y por fin había entendido esos números extraños, no eran números, eran los dorsales de inazuma Japón.

-Alicia… no quiero decir, tenma siempre creeré en ti como en capitán, y como un gran jugador que eres –se acerca endou joven a tenma- además de que siempre te estaremos acompañando yo ,mis amigos y tus amigos, animo tenma- sonríe endou con su siempre sonrisa-

-entrenador endou –unas lagrimas salen- gracias, me siento mucho mejor con sus palabras, a decir verdad, estaba confundido con todo, lo pasado, pero ahora sé que, no estoy solo, siempre tendré a mis amigos-voltea a ver a sus compañeros- gracias amigos-

-tenma, aun debes salir de este mundo –se acerca fey conejo- nosotros somos tus amigos, pero recuerda este es un sueño, por que tu así, lo quisiste, pero aun, no puedes salir-

-Que por que, no, la razón, por la que llegue a este mundo, es por que buscaba respuestas, no es verdad, ahora entiendo, que nunca estaré solo ,tendré a mis amigos y la razón que me hace, seguir adelante -

-eso, está claro, pero aun te falta algo, la persona en la cual tu confías y confía en ti, aun no sabes quién es o si –mientras señalaba a la reina - creo que esa persona aclarara tu mente y será la salida a el mundo de dónde vienes-

-es verdad –se acerca a la reina – dígame por favor quien es usted su majestad- deseo salir de este mundo, pero no sin antes saber quién es la persona que mas confía en mí-

-Alicia, siempre creeré en ti, siempre he estado junto, a ti, -mientras lentamente lleva su mano a su velo y mascara- y continuare junto a ti, ya que yo…-quietándose el velo y mascara dejando ver su rostro e identidad a tenma - yo… soy tu, matsukaze tenma, la persona que principalmente cree en ti, aun que suene egoísta debes ser tu, soy la razón, por la cual apareciste en este mundo-

-yo, soy la Reina de este mundo, no… soy la razón por la cual mis amigos creen en el futbol y soy yo mismo, el que continua adelante, gracias a ellos, entiendo, la razón, por la que aparecí aquí, es porque necesitaba aclarar mis preguntas y lo que atemorizaba mi corazón-

-ahora que está claro, puedes irte, donde están tus verdaderos amigos, las personas que realmente te aprecian, el mundo real –

-muchas gracias…hee…como podría llamarte-

-ya que esto es un sueño, soy Alicia y tu eres el único matsukaze tenma que existe –sonríe- no es así-

-es verdad muchas gracias Alicia-

-fey conejo, lleva a tenma a su mundo –

-sí, su majestad-

-muchas gracias, a todos, por estar junto conmigo, hasta en mis sueños-

-tenma somos tus amigos, siempre te apoyaremos –menciono el caballeo negro-

-es verdad, sueño o no, tu eres el capitán y nuestro amigo-

-gracias a todos-

-tenma, vayámonos, es hora –decía el conejito tomando la mano de tenma-

-sí, vamos, gracias amigos, entrenado, -empezando a derramar unas lagrimas - gracias a todos –

Tenma y fey salieron del palacio y llegaron al principio, en la isla edén, donde había una enorme puerta

-es hora de que, te marches, al cruzar esta puerta llegaras a tu, mundo –le menciono fey conejo-

-y recordare todo, lo ocurrido, la verdad, no me gustaría olvidar-

-lo recordaras-sonreía-

-fey, no quiero irme, los extrañare a todos –

-recuerda, que siempre estaremos contigo, todos están esperándote vamos –mientras abría la puerta-

-fey, gracias amigo –

-recuerda, que esto, no es una despedida, nos volveremos a ver tenma -

-fey, gracias –abraza al pequeño conejito fey-

Tenma cruzo, la puerta, donde una enorme luz blanca lo deslumbro, al abrir los ojos, poco a poco vio, a fey quien estaba junto a él , se incorporo bien ,y se dio cuenta estaba en la sala de juntas y haruna leía el libro aun ,mientras todos escuchaban atentos.

* * *

-tenma, despertaste, me alegra –sonríe fey-

-fey, si, perdona, espero no haber molestado a otonashi, sensei-

-no te preocupes, no se ha dado, cuenta, además parecía tenias un lindo sueño-

-hee… por que lo dices –mira curioso a fey-

-por que, a todos les estabas poniendo apodos después de decir sus nombre-

-¡que! –Cubre su boca con ambas manos- dime que, nadie se dio cuenta-

-no, claro que no, pero eso seria, mentir, no es verdad –sonríe – solo, el te escucho, aparte de mi –señala a la otra persona junto a tenma-

-masaki, hola buenos días jeje…. -ríe tenma –

-espero, no volverte a escucha, que me comparas con un gato… Cheshire, que rayos es eso, ni siquiera lo parezco...Heee…o si tenma –se acerca a el mencionado-

-claro que, no además, no culparas a alguien que se estaba durmiendo, después de que otonashi sensei empezó a leer-

-cof...cof... –Tocia fingidamente alguien frente a tenma- como que te quedaste dormido-

-hee… otonashi-sensei, no es verdad, escuche la lectura hasta el final –

-tenma, la lectura aun, no ha empezado, apenas leyó el prologo –decía fey sorprendido-

-¿Qué? …..yo, lo siento mucho, perdón- no sabía, que hacer –

-tenma –lo llamaba endou- por dormirte en clase leerás para todos-

-quee?...de acuerdo, lo hare, entrenador –

-tenma tomo el libro, se paro al frente y al comenzar a leer, se imagino a todos y cada unos de sus amigos, con los disfraces con los cuales los había soñado, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios cuando empezó a leer y mencionar cada personaje…

Después, de la lectura, todos salieron, cuando tenma dejo el libro y se dirigía a salir, para ir con sus amigos, endou lo llamo.

-parece, que tu sueño fue, interesante –sonreía- me pregunto si tu también viajaste a el mundo de Alicia-mientras se dirigía a la salida dejando a tenma-

-entrenador, acaso usted también…, no creo que el viajara al mundo de las maravillas o ¿sí?-

Tenma no recibió respuesta pero, su duda, nunca seria respondida por endou, pero se imagino, que si ese libro, alguna vez fue leído, para inazuma japan, de seguro pudo haber pasado.

-me pregunto, si endou san, fue Alicia –sonríe – creo nunca lo sabré-

Tenma sale, del club, para reunirse con sus amigos, y jugar, sin dudas, ya que su amor, por el futbol, era gracias a todos ellos….

**FIN.**

* * *

**espero les gustase y en un futuro si puedo hare la secuela de este fic, bueno bye, gracias por leer...**

**_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_ bye-bye**


End file.
